Journey's Journal
by Resia's Resia
Summary: Kalau dihitung per kepala, kami ada tujuh orang. Sekarang kami sedang perjalanan menuju Italia, seperti yang Gil dan Francis katakan, Antonio ingin memastikan sesuatu. For Somewhere in AU chall: Zombie Apocalypse. RnR?


_Sabtu, 6 Agustus 2022_

Aku kembali menemukan satu kaumku di salah satu gedung, yang sekilas aku lihat dulunya sebuah bank swasta. Gadis itu membawa banyak pisau dan belati di pinggangnya. Ia cantik. Kalau saja membunuh orang yang hidup kembali itu bukan salah satu kesenangannya. Namanya Natalia.

Francis merayunya di markas sementara kami, lalu tiba-tiba saja bunga mawar yang niatnya diselipkan di telinga gadis Belarusia itu, terpotong menggunakan pisau daging yang besar, tebal, dan tajam itu. Entah bagaimana, hal itu membuat Francis trauma. Aku senang melihatnya.

Kalau dihitung per kepala, kami ada tujuh orang. Kecuali kalau Alfred dihitung dua orang, maka jadi delapan. Sekarang kami sedang perjalanan menuju Italia, seperti yang Gil dan Francis katakan, Antonio ingin memastikan sesuatu. Kami menyetujuinya, asal mereka yang memegang kendali dan kami tidak kena masalah. Semuanya pasti berjalan lancar.

Journey's Journal © Resia's Resia

Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya

Somewhere in Alternative Universe challenge © Silan Haye

_Kamis, 21 Juli 2022_

Antonio, Gilbert, Francis, dan Alfred adalah peneliti. Tiga orang ini peneliti dari tiga negara Eropa, dan Alfred dari Amerika. Mereka bekerja di NSF* Amerika. Saat itu hari yang cerah, dan mereka berlima makan siang bersama di sebuah restoran Eropa dekat tempat kerja mereka bertiga. Francis dengan bangga berceloteh tentang betapa ini dan itunya makanan negara asalnya. Antonio tertawa dengan terpaksa menanggapinya. Gilbert pura-pura tidak mengenalnya. Alfred dan Arthur berbincang tentang tumbuhan Rhododendron* yang lelaki Inggris itu bawa dari 'Atap Dunia' beberapa waktu lalu.

Lalu terdengar suara tembakan beruntung dari dalam gedung penelitian itu. Saat mereka kembali ke dalam, semua terlihat kacau seperti terkena bencana. Arthur mengeluarkan Heckler & Koch MK23 dari balik jas hitamnya, dan mulai waspada.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Alfred dengan santai, memegang minuman.

Arthur menepuk pundak seorang laki-laki, dan bertanya ada apa. Dengan gemetar ia menjawab, "Objek percobaan tiba-tiba bergerak dan...dan lalu mulai menggigit peneliti di dalamnya..."

"Ha?" tatapan tidak mengerti dari Arthur, dan ketiga rekannya buru-buru pergi ke dalam. Bahkan Alfred membuang minumannya.

"Tunggu! Sebenarnya apa yang kalian teliti sih!?" Arthur berlari mengejar, sementara ia memperhatikan orang-orang berlalu-lalang sambil berteriak panik. Mereka berlari dari sesuatu, tapi apa?

Perhatiannya terhenti saat sesuatu keluar dari ruangan dengan pintu baja yang terbuka. Laki-laki Inggris itu mengira kalau sesuatu itu sama dengan manusia yang berlarian panik. Ia terkesiap, kala makhluk itu tiba-tiba menggapai seseorang yang terjatuh dan mulai menggigit lengannya. Mereka bertatap mata. Arthur kembali berlari.

Francis berlari menuju ruangannya, dan mengambil FAMAS*. Gilbert mencari-cari Ludwig, dan dia mencarinya di dalam. Antonio juga masuk ke ruangannya, mengambil sebuah buku. Sedangkan Alfred mencoba mengeluarkan manusia-manusia yang berlarian sambil mengarahkan mereka. Arthur kebingungan, dia berdiam diri dekat Alfred.

**-x-x-x-**

_Sabtu, 13 Agustus 2022_

Untuk berapa kalinya, aku didorong menjauh oleh Ludwig dan Alfred dari tempat masak. Mereka bilang mereka tidak mau mati sia-sia dengan memakan makanan buatanku. Aku melihat Francis menggantikanku, dibantu Natalia. Mereka berdua memasak sesuatu yang baunya biasa saja. Masakanku lebih enak. Mereka tak tahu apa arti lezat.

Mungkin ide buruk Natalia membantu Francis memasak. Semoga yang kami makan nanti bukanlah daging Francis. Aku tidak mau memakannya, tidak sama sekali. Aku duduk di sebelah Antonio yang sedang menulis di sebuah buku, jurnal?

Kami ada di perbatasan antara Perancis dan Swiss. Pantas saja Francis yang memasak. Tiba-tiba saja Antonio mengajakku bicara dan menunjukkan sebuah foto. Aku melihat empat orang di foto itu, aku mengenal dua di antaranya. Aku menunjuk seseorang berambut coklat yang berdiri di sebelah kanan Gilbert.

"Lovino. Aku akan mencarinya di Italia. Kami bertiga," orang Spanyol itu menunjuk Francis dan Gil.

**-x-x-x-**

_Kamis, 28 Juli 2022_

Arthur, Ludwig, Gilbert, Francis, dan Alfred. Mereka berlima terengah-engah di dalam sebuah mobil eskrim dan menutup semua jendela. Arthur menunjuk keempat orang itu—kecuali Ludwig—dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

"Jelaskan. Setelah satu minggu, tidak ada yang menjelaskan apapun padaku."

Saling melihat satu sama lain.

"Kami meneliti sesuatu yang ditemukan di St. Helena. Suatu penyakit, yang menyebar hingga ke pelosok pulau itu. Pemerintah memutuskan kalau pulau itu diisolasi saja. Tapi kami penasaran dan mengambil sedikit sampel dari penderitanya," Gilbert menjawab, sambil melirik Ludwig.

"Yang kami dapatkan dengan susah payah dan dengan pengorbanan," Ludwig melanjutkan, lalu melirik ke Francis yang masih menunduk.

"Dan aku tebak yang memimpin ini adalah dia," Arthur ikut melirik Francis.

"Baik, baik. Aku mengaku aku lah yang membawa paksa mereka, demi mendapatkan sampel itu. Tapi ini penyakit yang baru, mungkin saja kali ini namaku yang terkenal bukan?" Francis berkata sambil berjalan ke arah kemudi. Mobil yang mereka kendarai dibawa Antonio menuju perbatasan, di mana biasanya akan semakin jarang munculnya makhluk itu.

Arthur merasa bahwa dia, bahkan mereka bukan orang yang biasanya kukenal, begitu juga dengan yang lainnya. Kecuali Alfred. Orang itu mengambil keuntungan dengan memakan eskrim yang ia rampok dari mobil yang mereka pinjam.

"Kapan kalian mengambilnya? Apa saat aku mendaki Everest?" Arthur ikut memakan eskrim yang diberikan oleh Alfred, tanpa sadar bahwa Ludwig menatapnya sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"Memangnya penyakit itu seperti apa?"

"Pernah lihat film zombie yang biasanya buatan Amerika? Nah, yang seperti itu lah," Alfred mengangguk pelan.

"Aku mulai berpikir kalau seseorang terobsesi dengan hal berbau zombie ini dan menjadikannya nyata. Lalu memilih pulau St. Helena sebagai suakanya. Aku mulai berpikir kalau ini adalah hasil konspirasi beberapa pemimpin dunia yang juga terobsesi dengan film semacam itu..."

Arthur mendapatkan tatapan aneh yang beragam, tapi akhirnya sama, mereka semua memaksakan tertawa atas argumen itu.

**-x-x-x-**

Arthur pikir yang ia lihat sekarang juga adalah mimpi. Ia berada di sebuah ruangan dengan jendela kecil berteralis jauh di atasnya, juga sebuah pintu besi berjendela kecil. Kedua jendela itu dilapisi Plexiglas*. Ia kini tengah menyandar ke tembok putih bersih, dan duduk di atas sebuah kasur putih.

"Aku pasti bermimpi..." Ia menutup matanya lagi, berharap terbangun atau dibangunkan oleh Gilbert atau yang lain.

"Waktunya untuk berbincang-bincang, Kirkland," seseorang membuka pintu dan masuk. Ia memakai jas putih panjang dan membawa sebuah buku.

"Akhir-akhir ini kita sering bertemu di mimpiku, Ivan. Mungkin kita akan bertemu di dunia nyata?" Ivan menghela napas sesaat, sebelum mengambil kursi dari luar dan duduk di depan Arthur yang tengah menyandar itu.

"Kau belum sadar, kalau ini dunia nyata, da? Semua yang kau ceritakan, dunia nyata versimu itu sebenarnya berada di sisi dunia yang lain," Ivan menyodorkan sebuah buku, sebuah jurnal berwarna coklat.

"Kalian bertujuh datang ke sini, saat keadaannya buruk sekali, da. Tapi, aku senang kalian membawa serta adikku satu-satunya, entah kebetulan apa yang sedang memihak kita, da..."

Arthur mengabaikan perkataan Ivan, memeriksa buku yang baru ia pegang. "Jurnal siapa ini? Kenapa mirip dengan milik Antonio?"

"Coba saja kau baca, da. Itu milikmu," laki-laki Rusia itu mengangguk sambil menyandarkan diri di kursi.

**-x-x-x-**

_Selasa, 26 April 2022_

Aku melihat kepulan salju di ujung Everest yang dapat kulihat, itu menandai jet stream*. Aku tidak bisa memperkirakan kecepatannya, yang pasti di atas seratus kilometer per jam. Aku merapatkan jaket duvet lamaku, sambil menatap panji-panji bertuliskan doa-doa yang berkibar ke kanan kiri. Di sini dingin sekali, setelah ini aku ingin pergi ke tempat yang tropis, seperti Indonesia, sebelumnya aku harus bertemu mereka dulu. Mungkin Alfred akan tertarik dengan Rhododendron.

...

Arthur mengerang sakit sambil memegangi sisi kanan kepalanya, Ivan menatapnya dengan intens tanpa melakukan apapun. Arthur masih membaca beberapa kalimat di bawah nama tumbuhan hijau berbunga cerah itu. Dokternya, Ivan, masih diam tidak melakukan apa-apa. Darah mulai mengalir dari hidungnya saat ia menjatuhkan bukunya ke lantai, dan Arthur tak sadarkan diri.

**-x-x-x-**

...

Arthur tengah duduk di salah satu tenda di base camp, memegang jurnal dan sebuah pena. Lalu sadar bahwa ia kembali ke waktu ia menulis jurnal bertanggal dua puluh enam April. Lalu teringat sesuatu untuk menghentikan kejadian dua puluh satu Juli. Arthur mencari ponselnya di tas. Ia jarang menggunakannya jika sedang melakukan hobinya yang ini, tapi kali ini mau tak mau.

"Halo, ini Gil yang awesome luar biasa," suara familiar terdengar dari seberang, jauh di belahan bumi lain.

"Ini aku."

"Aku siapa? Tidak mungkin kau pura-pura menjadi diriku, karena kau akan tahu akibatnya," Gilbert mengancam, tapi sungguh tidak ada efeknya sama sekali.

"Arthur, dasar bodoh. Mana Francis? Aku harus bicara dengannya."

"Dia sedang berjalan ke landasan pesawat. Memangnya ada apa? Kalau ada pesan, akan kusampaikan, walau dengan terpaksa sih..."

"Berikan ke Francis sekarang juga, atau kau akan menyesal seumur hidup, Gil. Hentikan dia sekarang juga, jangan sampai pergi ke St. Helena, jangan sampai ia bawa sampel berbahaya itu..."

"Darimana kau—"

Gilbert terdiam menatap layar ponselnya. Sambungan telponnya sudah ditutup secara sepihak, dan dia sendiri berteriak-teriak kesal pada benda kecil itu.

"Ada apa, kak?" Ludwig membawa secangkir kopi dan mengalihkannya ke pria albino yang berwajah kesal itu.

"Orang gunung itu memintaku menghentikan Francis dari perjalanan ke pulau terisolasi itu. Dia bilang kita akan menyesal seumur hidup jika tidak menghentikannya," Ludwig menghela napas pelan, lalu pergi menuju landasan.

"Francis! Tunggu!" Antonio itu berlari menyusul orang berambut pirang panjang yang diikat, yang tengah jalan tergesa-gesa.

"Jangan pergi ke St. Helena. Aku yakin bukan hanya aku saja yang memperingatkanmu," pundak Francis ditepuk pelan olehnya, dengan tatapan memaksa.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku tidak akan tertular penyakit itu. Dan lagipula, siapa lagi memang yang memperingatkanku?"

"Kirkland. Dia sedang ada di Nepal sebenarnya. Tapi dia juga memperingatkanmu, atau kau akan menyesal seumur hidup..." Ludwig muncul, sambil menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan yang tak bisa dijelaskan.

**-x-x-x-**

_Kamis, 21 Juli 2022_

Antonio, Gilbert, Francis, dan Alfred adalah peneliti. Tiga orang ini peneliti dari tiga negara Eropa, dan Alfred dari Amerika. Mereka bekerja di NSF Amerika. Saat itu hari yang cerah, dan mereka berlima makan siang bersama di sebuah restoran Eropa dekat tempat kerja mereka bertiga. Francis dengan bangga berceloteh tentang betapa ini dan itunya makanan negara asalnya. Antonio tertawa dengan terpaksa menanggapinya. Gilbert pura-pura tidak mengenalnya. Alfred dan Arthur berbincang tentang tumbuhan Rhododendron yang lelaki Inggris itu bawa dari 'Atap Dunia' beberapa waktu lalu.

"Aku tidak percaya kau akan percaya pada peringatan manusia gunung dan orang ini," Gil memiringkan kepalanya ke sisi di mana Antonio duduk. Yang dimaksud orang ini hanya tertawa pelan lalu menyesap kopinya.

"Hei, sekali lagi kau sebut aku manusia gunung, akan kubuat rambutmu terbakar menjadi keriting kecil," Arthur memicingkan matanya pada orang albino di hadapannya.

"Ahaha, sudah lah... Lagipula, siapa yang tahu kalau tiba-tiba aku juga akan tertular dan menularkannya pada kalian? Walau sebenarnya aku sangat ingin sih..." Francis menyandarkan kepalanya di meja, dan Alfred dengan sengaja menaruh tempat minumannya di atas kepala orang Perancis itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, hari ini aku akan ke Italia."

"Hari ini? Aku kira dia orang sibuk hingga sulit menemukan waktu luang untukmu," Gilbert bergumam.

"Memang terlihat seperti itu, tapi untuk orang yang satu ini, dia pasti punya waktu..." Francis tertawa pelan.

"Untuk berteriak-teriak keras di telingaku? Ahaha..." Antonio tertawa lemas saat membayangkan hal seperti itu.

Arthur memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela besar di sebelahnya. Jendela berkaca bening dengan beberapa ornamen di empat sudutnya. Ia mendengar seorang wanita berteriak dengan histeris dari luar, dan semua perhatian terpusat pada kericuhan yang tiba-tiba terjadi di jalanan yang tidak padat itu.

"Wow, jalanan yang tiba-tiba ramai. Apa ada seorang tahanan yang tiba-tiba kabur?" Antonio tertawa pelan sendiri.

"Antonio, kau punya selera humor yang buruk, teman..." Francis menepuk pundak orang itu, dan jasnya sedikit turun.

Arthur berlari ke luar, berharap dugaannya salah. Alfred menyusulnya, diikuti Gil dan Francis. Seseorang berjalan dua kali lebih lamban itu menjadi pusat perhatian mereka, seluruh kulitnya berwarna aneh, dan kedua matanya berwarna putih sempurna. Arthur mengeluarkan pistol Heckler&Koch MK23 dari sisi kanan tubuhnya, membidikkannya pada makhluk yang menangkap tangan seorang wanita dan mulai menggigitnya. Ia bisa mendengar beberapa orang menahan napas atau bahkan menjerit.

"Ini... Ini sama seperti yang terjadi di St. Helena..." Francis berujar dengan pandangan tak percaya. Ia melihat Gil berlari menuju gedung di hadapannya, Arthur mengumpat dan mengejarnya masuk ke dalam.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, bodoh! Kita harus pergi dari sini secepat mungkin sebelum mereka mulai bertambah jumlah!"

"Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Ludwig," Gilbert menatapnya dengan keras. Arthur berdiri diam menatap Gil yang sedang meneriakkan nama adiknya sambil berlarian.

**-x-x-x-**

_Sabtu, 13 Agustus 2022_

Aku masih melihat Antonio mencoba menelpon seseorang. Sejak hari itu, itulah yang hanya dia lakukan. Aku bertanya pada Francis yang tengah memasak sendirian, tanpa Natalia. Nama orang itu Lovino, seperti yang kuduga. Di sisi lain aku juga menemukan Ludwig berwajah sama seperti Antonio. Wajah mereka seperti dipenuhi berbagai emosi yang sulit dikatakan, aku tidak tau seberapa sulit itu.

Natalia. Hingga saat ini kami belum menemukannya di mana pun. Apa Ivan akan berterima kasih akan hal ini? Tunggu, aku tidak mengenal orang bernama Ivan ini. Kenapa dia seolah-olah sangat mengenalku? Lagipula, kalau Natalia adiknya, ada kemungkinan dia sedang mencarinya.

Aku kembali duduk di sebelah Antonio yang sedang menulis sesuatu di jurnalnya, aku tahu dia akan menunjukkan sebuah foto. Dan memang benar, tapi foto yang berbeda. Sebuah foto, di dalamnya ada wajah dua orang yang sepertinya mirip walau tak sama. Aku mengenal salah satunya, Lovino, orang yang dicari Antonio. Tapi yang di sebelahnya?

"Itu Feliciano, adik Lovino. Untuk beberapa alasan, Ludwig juga mencarinya. Aku harap mereka ada di Italia..." aku tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba dia berbicara seperti ini, aku lebih tidak tahu bagaimana harus menanggapinya.

**-x-x-x-**

_Kamis, 28 Juli 2022_

Arthur, Ludwig, Gilbert, Francis, dan Alfred. Mereka berlima terengah-engah di dalam sebuah van yang cukup besar. Cukup besar dan sulit untuk dijajah para makhluk itu. Entah sudah berapa mobil yang akan mereka pakai untuk sampai ke Italia. Tapi, karena selain dia sendiri dan Alfred, semuanya bersikeras untuk pergi ke negara itu. Ia tidak mau ditinggalkan berdua dengan manusia hamburger karena berbeda pilihan.

Lalu saat di ujung Zurich, mereka tiba-tiba menolong seorang wanita yang saat itu terpojok dengan dikelilingi makhluk tidak bernama itu. Saat menyalami gadis itu, Arthur mulai berpikir mungkin mereka bertujuh memang ditakdirkan bersama melawan wabah mematikan yang membuatmu hidup kembali, yang sayangnya tidak sebagai manusia.

Arthur berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, ia tidak akan menanyakan apa-apa soal dokternya, agar tidak menerima teror pisau Natalia. Selama perjalanan mungkin dia lah yang berubah, menjadi pendiam. Segelas teh disodorkan oleh Natalia, "Kenapa menatapku dengan aneh begitu? Seolah-olah pernah melihatku saja."

"Mungkin memang iya," rasanya alisnya bertambah satu lapis.

"Kalian akan pergi ke Italia?"

Anggukan.

"Aku akan ikut kalau begitu. Ada seseorang yang ingin kucari," dan gadis Belarus itu beranjak pergi meninggalkannya. Perasaannya saja, atau memang orang-orang yang bersamanya memiliki tujuan sedangkan dia tidak?

**-x-x-x-**

Arthur terbangun di ruangan yang sama saat terakhir dia melihat dokternya. Tidak ada buku di sekitarnya dan ia hanya terbaring di atas kasur putih polos. Ia ragu akan hal ini, tapi segalanya meyakinkannya. Kalau ia bisa kembali ke masa lalu dengan membaca jurnalnya sendiri. Ia ingat film yang seperti itu, tapi berbeda sedikit dengan _time travel_.

"Sepertinya tidak ada perubahan, da?" suara yang Arthur kenali tiba-tiba terdengar dari arah pintu yang entah kapan terbuka.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku memberikanmu jurnal itu untuk merubah hari-hari yang mencekam ini, da. Aku pikir kau sanggup melakukannya, tapi ternyata waktu yang kau tuju tidak tepat, da. Bulan Juli versi pertamamu dan keduamu tidak jauh beda bukan? Menghentikan tuan Francis ternyata bukan kuncinya, da..."

Arthur menatap aura aneh di belakang Ivan, dan kedua mata ungunya seperti menunjukkan suatu obsesi. Dan tidak perlu ditanya lagi darimana orang bernama Ivan yang ini tahu tentang Francis. Sesuatu yang jahat direncanakan oleh orang ini, begitulah pikirnya.

Sesuatu diberikan oleh Ivan, jurnalnya. "Apa ini?"

"Jurnalmu, da. Kalau kembali ke _sana_, anggap saja kelompok kalian sebagai Pied Piper*, da. Tapi kalian bukan mengusir, melainkan menarik perhatian mereka, da. Sampai besok, Tuan Kirkland. Cobalah untuk mencegah bencana ini, da~"

Arthur meyakinkan dirinya kembali mebaca jurnalnya, beberapa lembar sebelum tanggal dua puluh enam April. Mungkin ia akan berulang kali melakukan hal ini, demi mencegah bencana seperti yang dikatakan dokternya.

**-x-x-x-**

**Fin**

**-x-x-x-**

(Words Count: 2.726 words)

(Listen to: Sakurane – Piko)

*) NSF (National Science Foundation) di AS.

*) Rhododendron. Tanaman hijau yang cerah sepanjang tahun, berasal dari Asia Selatan.

*) FAMAS (Fusil d'Assaut de la Manufacture d'Armes de St-Etienne). Senapan serbu buatan pabrik senjata St-Etienne Arms. Buatan negara Perancis.

*) Plexiglas. Plastik transparan berbahan akrilik yang kuat, pengganti kaca.

*) Jet Stream. Aliran udara berkecepatan tinggi yang berputar ke atas atmosfer.

*) Pied Piper. Seorang tokoh legenda kuno Jerman, peniup suling ajaib yang mengusir tikus dari kota Hamelin.

Yo~  
Daku balik lagi dengan fic yang cukup panjang, padahal biasanya yang pendek. Orz

Setelah dibaca lagi, dan saya cuma bisa teriak 'dondake!?' karena liat tanggal. Dan sepertinya ada typo juga. Sebenarnya ada satu tanggal versi dua yang hilang. Mungkin kalau teliti, akan terlihat? '+'

Untuk Silan-san, maaf karena publishnya di ujung, ujung sekali. Tapi memang sengaja. Te-he. :=

Sekian.

Mind to review? :3


End file.
